


Catacomb Perils

by izadrii



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: (i dont know how to actually tag for fighting??), (tbh i dont really know how to tag at all), Fighting, Inigo and the Dragonborn are just friends, Or not, idk in this one, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izadrii/pseuds/izadrii
Summary: In which Inigo must save the Dragonborn from their own stupidity.Or where the Dragonborn bites off more than they can chew in Potema’s Catacombs.





	Catacomb Perils

Inigo did not like waiting, but he understood why his friend had told him to. When dealing with someone like the Wolf Queen it‘s hard to watch someone else’s back at the same time as watching your own. 

And Inigo did not doubt his friends abilities, he had seen them take down bears twice their size in less than five minutes, but he could not help but feel slightly nervous. The catacombs were full of bones and corpses, and being full of bone and corpses meant there were dragur.

Inigo wasn’t worried about them being scared, they summoned undead themselves. No, he was worried that they would get sidetracked. Potema had been an avid necromancer, and knowing his friend they would get killed because they had found a shiny new skeleton they liked. That, or he would go in to find that they were having tea with Potema and discussing the best type of animal to sacrifice when trying to conjure a daedric lord.

The Dragonborn had been gone for hours when Inigo had decided to go in after them. He figured that they probably needed his help if they were taking so long. Or maybe not, but the priests were starting to whisper something about guards and khajiit, so he figured that leaving was probably best anyways. He grabbed his bow and quiver, straightened his armor, and entered.

As Inigo sneaked his way though the catacombs he came across bodies of dragur and vampires, as well as the ash left by undead thralls. He also noticed that there was a severe lack of bones in the catacombs, and Inigo hoped that was not because the Dragonborn had been collecting skeletons again. They already had one, he did not understand why they needed even more if they were not going to do anything other than display them.

When Inigo entered the next section he noticed the faint smell of blood, which got stronger as he walked down the hall. At the end there was a dead dragur, and upon investigation a small trail of blood drops leading down the rest of the corridor. 

Continuing to follow the trail, Inigo came across a set of gates, levers, and, after passing through, the smell of burnt hair and scorch marks. He saw empty pillars and one or two arrows, meaning the Dragonborn must have disarmed the traps and taken the soul gems. 

As Inigo continued through the dungeon he saw more and more evidence of the Dragonborn. He wondered if they were low on magicka. The sheer amount of summoning ash and spell marks he had found was worrying, and Inigo didn’t remember buying any blue potions when they were preparing and he didn't think they had made any. 

Eventually he got his answer, finding them scorched and breathing heavily out side of a large wooden door. Inside his could hear large footsteps and a woman yelling something about fools and ripping out eyes. 

He sneaked closer and tapped them before whispering, “What are you doing my friend?”

They jumped and drew their weapon so quickly that Inigo was almost proud, before realizing who was talking. They lowered their weapon and began whispering back at him.  
“What are you doing here! I told you to wait.” Inigo noticed that their dagger had blood on the blade.

“You were taking too long! The priests were starting to whisper about me.” 

The dragonborn just glared at him, while whatever was behind the door started kicking the wood and scratching at the handle. The woman’s yelling got louder.

Inigo glanced at the door, before asking, “So what happened?” Why haven't you killed whatever that is yet?”

The Dragonborn just sighed. They rubbed the back of their hand on their forehead before explaining. 

“My summon ran out and I don't have enough magicka to summon a new bow because Potema’s spirit keeps using shock spells.” They looked annoyed. 

“Why didn't you take a battle-axe from the dragur before? If nothing else its better than that knife!” Inigo questioned.

The Dragonborn looked frustrated as they said, “Well I didn't know that she was going to use shock spells!” The sound of an atronach dying came from behind the door.

Inigo thought for a moment. There were obviously multiple things behind the door, and at least one was using shock spells. That meant that they couldn’t use magic, but the Dragonborn didn't have any real weapons with them besides their dagger.

He took off his bow and gave it to the Dragonborn before untying his quiver.

“Take these and get as far away as you can. I’ll distract them while you pick them off from behind. Also, try to keep from getting hit with the spells so that you have enough magicka to heal us if something goes wrong. Do you have any resist shock potions?”

The Dragonborn shook their head before saying, “Be careful, some of the dragur can summon frost atronochs.”

Inigo nodded before positioning himself in front of the door. He wished he had his heavier armor and his shield. 

The Dragonborn pulled open one of the doors and Inigo dashed forwards to meet the dragur behind it. He dodged as the dragur swung its great-sword, quickly hitting it in the side with his own sword before retreating further into the room.

The glowing ball of light in the center of the room started sending out sweeping streams of shocks. Out of the corner of his eye Inigo could see the Dragonborn trying to evade both the streams and one of the dragur. Inigo lunged for the one attacking his friend, gaining its attention while the Dragonborn got far enough away to shoot it. Inigo heard the string of his bow and felt an arrow skim past his face as it embedded itself into the neck of the dragur in front of him. 

Inigo turned around as it fell to the floor, just in time to see the Dragonborn jump off one of the fallen pillars, knocking down another dragur as they went. When another dragur made a move for them, the Dragonborn quickly bashed it with a shield before stabbing it with their dagger.   
As the final dragur fell, the spirit of Queen Potema wailed before retreating further into the catacombs. Inigo quickly made his way to the Dragonborn’s side, starting to check them for injuries.

“I’m fine,” they panted, still winded from the fight, “we need to go after her.”

Inigo nodded, and quickly made his way to the other doorway to check for enemies. Seeing nothing, he gestured for the Dragonborn to follow. 

As they entered the room the room a ghostly skeleton appeared. It was wearing fancy robes and a circlet, and was holding a ghostly sword. Inigo dodged as it swung at him, while the Dragonborn shot it. 

Right as the first ghost dissipated a second one appeared to attack them again. Inigo and the Dragonborn quickly killed it, and when nothing else appeared the Dragonborn approached the throne in the center of the chamber.

“It’s a shame really,” the Dragonborn began, “her skeleton is so nice, and I always have room in my collection. And it's not like they would know that we took it-“

“Don’t start. We are giving the Queen’s skeleton back to the housecarl.” Inigo knew they would try this.

The Dragonborn gave him one more pleading look, and sighed when they realized that Inigo wouldn’t give in. They carefully picked up Potema’s remains and placed them into a bag. 

While they finished checking out the rest of the room Inigo waited by the door. He watched as they finally finished and turned to open the door, holding it so that the Dragonborn could enter first.

Walking into the section, the Dragonborn suddenly pulled out their bow and shot two arrows. Inigo followed behind them with his sword drawn, but realized that the Dragonborn had taken care of the two dragur in the room.

The Dragonborn started looting the bodies and said, “I’m kind of surprised that you came in here.”

“Why? You needed help, didn’t you?” The Dragonborn nodded.

“But this is still a crypt, and you haven’t complained at all!” The Dragonborn exclaimed, looking surprised. “I was expecting you to be mad.” Inigo just looked at them like they were crazy.

“I’m not mad that you needed help not dying in a crypt. I _am_ mad that you didn't bring any other weapons with you.” Inigo just glared at them while they looked sheepishly back. 

The Dragonborn seemed to realize something, and the suddenly took of Inigo’s quiver before handing it and the bow back. Inigo took them, while the Dragonborn summoned their bow again. 

 

As they opened the next door they found Inigo and the Dragonborn found themselves overlooking the Solitude docks. They set off to give the Wolf Queen’s remains to the priests, and to tell Falk that, finally, Potema was a threat no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure about this one. I tried to make something a little more serious, but I’m not sure i did great. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! They’re very helpful for improving my writing and never fail to make my day!


End file.
